Second Time Around
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Fai and Yuui have moved back and find someone they might have known. Set before School Days by me and yaoixalchemist. Co-written by me and zelinxia.


Title: Second Time Around

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Notes: written by me and zelinxia. Set before _School Days_ by me and yaoixalchemist

Summary: Fai and Yuui have moved back and find someone they might have known.

* * *

When they moved back to their old home Yuui and Fai both felt nostalgic and a kind of remorse at seeing what all had changed since they were little. Their uncle had quickly enrolled them into the local high school while they unpacked and moved into their new home. It was like a second start and both twins were unsure about it. They wondered if they would meet any old friends of theirs again or if they had been forgotten.

They had about a month of summer left before school started, which theoretically should give them enough time to settle in. Yet at the same time, Fai was anxious and Yuui was anxious because of Fai's anxiety. All their life they were as close as twins could get, especially when they left this place for a while, so it would be another challenge to be on their own and yet remain together.

Seeing this Ashura had given them some money, told them to keep their phones on and insisted they got out and explore, to get to know their old homes again. Fai thought it was a good idea and was soon dragging Yuui down the street. He was pretty sure there would be an arcade or something they could entertain themselves with.

"It's rather nice today. Don't you think we should, I don't know, go to the park or do something outdoors?" Yuui said. No matter how much Fai could wear him down from being hyperactive, especially when they were cooped up, he didn't mind so much spending time with his brother. But sometimes, he had to take drastic measures to pull Fai back down to earth - not that he had to do it at the moment, but for some reason, he felt he needed to keep his guard.

"Not all of us are as tough as you, I'm a delicate flower." he countered smiling brightly. "Besides uncle gave us money to use."

"Fine," he said, sighing. His brother grinned and clapped his hands, as if they were nine instead of thirteen going on fourteen, and continued clinging onto Yuui's arm. They walked for another twenty minutes or so until they reached the old-fashioned arcade located next to the barber shop. To their joy, it was still there, considering that many places were new to them.

They spent a couple hours there, going from one game to the next and with their tickets they grabbed a small bag of candy each along with a few cheap plastic toys.

Already it was late in the afternoon, but they still had time left until they had to go back home for dinner. Yuui then persuaded Fai to go to the local park.

"/Fine/ if you insist." he pouted and together they travelled to the park. There were mostly little kids running around, with the ones their own age playing basketball or hanging by the picnic tables.

Many of the playground equipments had either been replaced or updated. Yuui suggested that they go ride on the swings, as it was a casual activity yet it would still keep Fai, bouncy as always, preoccupied.

They found a set unoccupied and together began to swing. It was fun and kept Fai cool and stop him from complaining too much about the sun and heat, which was always a plus.

Families came and go and the sun started sinking in the horizon. Yuui himself seemed to be in a world of his own, until a sharp voice interrupted it. "Hey, you blondes look familiar. Have we met before?" "Excuse me?" Yuui said back, harshly. He halted abruptly, and eyed the person who boldly intruded upon him.

Fai stared as well. He was tall, with short dark hair and red eyes glaring at them. He couldn't help but think the boy was a little cute. "What's your name?"

"Kurogane Suwa," he said, scrunching his face. "And you?"

"Fai Fluorite and my brother Yuui." He stared, trying to figure out if they really had met before. "Such a long name...not sure if I remember it."

"Tch." Kurogane scuffed his foot at the tanbark, causing them to fly a little. Yuui frowned in disapproval. "It's not like it'll take forever to memorize it."

"Hmmm...it'll be easier to remember it if it was shorter. Like...Kuro-chu." He smiled, wanting to see the other boy riled.

"Fai!" Yuui said, "I don't think it's a good –"

"/What/ did you say?" Kurogane yelled, rounding closer to Fai.

"Maybe Kuro-rin?" This was getting fun as the other's face reddened. "I don't know, what do you think Yuui?"

"I think Kurogane is good," Yuui said in a rushed voice. This did not seem like a good idea, not at all! Kurogane jabbed a finger in Yuui's direction. "Yeah, what your brother said."

"But that doesn't sound cute at all~" He pouted at the two ganging up on him. "I like Kuro-kun better."

"For the love of..." The taller boy smacked his head in exasperation. "No, seriously, have I met you two before?"

"Maybe." he shrugged, Fai thought it was possible. "We're the only two blonde twins here I think."

"We've lived here before, actually," Yuui said. "Recently we came back into town, so maybe we were schoolmates a long time ago."

"We left when we were little kids. We lived on Keros street." He added smiling as he tried to recall the few kids they had known back then.

"Oh hey, that's where I used to live. But then my family moved around the town."

"We should ask uncle if he knew Kuro-chan's parents Yuui." Fai chirped looking to his brother with a smile. The more the other talked, the more familiar he seemed.

"Perhaps," his brother reluctantly agreed. Although their introductions got off on rough start, he thought that Kurogane wasn't too bad after all. Kurogane seemed just about their age. He was already taller than them, but by the looks of it, it seemed he still had a lot of growing opportunity left. Maybe he would help them reacquaint with other kids at school and such.

"So Kuro-min what school do you go to?" Fai smiled getting friendly with the other boy. He might have to thank Yuui later for wanting to go to the park.

"I go to Horitsuba High," he answered, shrugging. His hands were jammed in his jean's pockets, shoulders hunched. Kurogane rocked back and forth - whether he was bored or annoyed or nervous, neither Fai or Yuui could tell.

"Ooh~ We were just enrolled last week." Fai clapped happily. "The three of us will be best friends,"

"Best friends?" "The three of us?" Both Kurogane and Yuui were overwhelmed, and to add to it, Fai had jumped off of his swing and hooked arms around both of them. "Ne, don't you think we should invite Kuro-friend over, Yuui?"

"I...I guess...?" Yuui was stumped, Fai was always friendly, but he'd never seen his brother like this.

"Isn't this too soon?" Kurogane hesitated. "Would your uncle mind?" "Oh come, come, it's not like we're dating or anything," Fai said playfully. Kurogane flushed and Yuui stomped on Fai's foot, causing his brother to yelp in pain.

"Yuui's mean!" Fai pouted as he tried to rub his foot. He'd get back at him later for that, maybe dye his hair green. "A-and it'll be fine, uncle says we should make friends."

"Don't mind my brother any attention," Yuui said rather miffed. He sensed that Fai had some attraction - albeit very small one - towards this boy. Although he couldn't be sure, he still was keeping a watch out. Kurogane remained rather silent, unsure what to make of it, until, "I guess I could call my parents and ask."

"Great~!" Fai was still glaring at his twin, foot sore. It would be nice getting to know Kurogane again.

While their new friend went off to give his parents a call, Yuui gave Fai his glare. "Fai, I know we just met him again and all, but do be careful. You can't just jump around, otherwise you might startle and annoy Kurogane even more."

"I think you broke my foot." He pouted, Yuui was too rough sometimes. "And I don't remember Kuro-tan. We were probably friends before."

"No, you're fine." Yuui sighed, rolling his eyes, just as Kurogane came back. "Well?" "They said I could, so I guess...we head out soon?"

"Yep, I'll lead the way~" Fai hooked his arm with Kurogane and his brother leading tem both out of the park. He couldn't help but think this was going to be fun.

"Is he always like this?" Kurogane asked Yuui.

"You have no idea." Well it was better Kurogane got used to it now he supposed. "I can hear you both." Fai interrupted.

"Boy, you deserve a medal or something for dealing with him all your life then," he said, grinning slyly.

"I tell myself that all the time." Yuui replied. "I can still hear you two." It really was unfair, Yuui stealing his thunder.

The scenario like that continued for a while until the three of them reached the twin's residence. Their uncle greeted them with warmth, but was surprised to see another guest with them. "Oh, who is this, boys?" Ashura asked.

"Kuro-tan!" Fai chirped as he pulled Kurogane into the house. "Kurogane Suwa, he said he recognized us." Yuui just shrugged.

Kurogane waved rather shyly. "Hi, uh, we met at the park and it turned out I used to live on this street so, uh, I hope you don't mind if I stay over, and uh - " "It was Fai who invited him over," Yuui finished.

"Well we were obviously friends before we moved, we need to be friends again." Fai explained, thinking it was sound logic. Ashura just stared.

"Well, why don't you come in? Dinner is ready. I hope you're not allergic to nuts or anything." "Uh, no," Kurogane said, flushing. "I'm lactose intolerant though and that's it."

"So you've never had ice cream?" Fai looked a little shocked at the mere idea as he tugged Kurogane into the house. Yuui just sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"No, not really," Kurogane said, shrugging. "I'm not really into sweets, but sometimes I have soy versions."

"Such a shame." Fai actually seemed to be mourning. A second later he was all smiles and sunshine. "Let's go and wash up."

"Uh, sure-AH!" Ashura and Yuui watched in disbelief as Fai tugged Kurogane up the stairs to the bathroom. "Fai is sure happy meeting Kurogane," Ashura said. Yuui frowned darkly. "Yeah."

"It seems their becoming fast friends. I'm glad you boys have already met someone." Ashura smiled, patting Yuui's shoulder.

"Rather too fast..." Ashura laughed. "Aww, I wouldn't worry about Fai, Yuui. Give them a break."

Fai returned with Kurogane in tow moments later smiling brightly as he finally let him go to take a seat at the table. "It all looks great uncle. You didn't have to cook."

"Nonsense, eating at home more often is important."

"So uncle did you know Kuro-min's parents?" Fai asked as everyone helped themselves. "It's been so long, I can't remember a lot."

Their uncle cupped his chin, staring at Kurogane intently. "Hmm...what's your last name, Kurogane?" "Suwa, sir." Ashura then smiled. "I barely remember the name, but I'm pretty sure your family were three neighbors down a long time ago, when all three of you were little - probably no more than six years old."

"So we did know each other?" Fai asked, thinking it sounded like some kind of movie script. "Isn't that exciting Kuro-tan?"

"Yeah," their guest said shyly. He poked at his plate. "It's just like I thought."

"I wonder if there are any pictures?" Fai pondered aloud as Yuui tried not to sigh at his brother basically tormenting the other boy.

"Perhaps," Ashura said. "We'd have to look through those old albums. Maybe your parents have pictures as well, Kurogane." Towards that remark, the boy quietly nodded his head. It was peculiar that he was rather shy, considering that he was the one that approached the twins at the playground, but Yuui supposed that Kurogane wasn't used to this entire spotlight at the same time. He could sympathize with that.

"I bet the three of us looked cute~" He grinned in between eating. It really was too much fun teasing Kurogane and he couldn't help but think he could get used to this.

"Shut up," Kurogane blurted.

"Awww~ Don't tell me you're mean like Yuui?" He pouted as he played with his food.

Before Kurogane and Yuui could say a rebuttal each, Ashura tapped the table loudly. "Now, now boys, let's just eat and enjoy ourselves."

Pouting Fai finished off his meal and waited eagerly for Kurogane to do the same.

By the time dinner was done and the boys, including Kurogane, were helping clean up the dishes, it was dark. Kurogane checked his watch while Fai looked like he would weep crocodile tears if it meant his new best friend for life had to head out. "Um...as much as I really enjoyed being here, it's getting late. I have to go home."

"You could call your parents, we could have a sleepover." He suggested looking dissapointed as they were left alone. Yuui having better things to do.

"My parents and I are heading out of town early morning so I'd better stay home for the night," he said. He then smiled sheepishly. "But thanks, though."

"Oh...okay then. Maybe we can hang out some other time?" While he loved Yuui and being with his brother, Fai thought having another friend, Kurogane specifically, would be nice too.

"Oh, uh - sure."

"Really?" Fai didn't sound exactly sure.

"Really," Kurogane argued. "I - I don't mind. It's just..." He scratched the back of his neck, and his ears started turning red. "I don't have a lot of friends and I'm usually alone, so...yeah."

"Then I'll be your friend, Yuui too!" Fai piped up. he quickly gave Kurogane his number, smiling.

"That'll be nice," he agreed, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket. They started walking to the front door and Fai called for his brother to come out to say goodbye, which Yuui did begrudgingly. After he slipped on his sneakers, Kurogane thanked Ashura for dinner.

As he left Fai leaned outside the doorway waving goodbye. "Bye Kuro-chan, remember we'd better hang out later!"

"I won't forget, not with the way you've been fussing me about!" Kurogane hollered back. There was silence, some crickets chirping, and then, "Ah - I didn't mean to - I just." "Don't apologize to Fai, this is just what he needs," Yuui said.

"Yuui!" Fai frowned at his brother as he grabbed his hand. At least Kurogane had promised and he had that to look forward to.

"I'm just speaking the truth," his brother said back, matter of factly. He had to give Kurogane credit for surviving Fai's antics in the span of less than three hours. Now he just had to endure it for days to come, especially when school would start.

"Mean." Fai pouted as he watched Kurogane round the corner and disappear from sight. He sighed. For now he was actually looking forward to school and starting back up the life here they had left behind years ago.


End file.
